Strings of Sanity
by ThePanther'sNewGrove
Summary: Short prequel to my Quest for the Miracle Box story, as Cat Blanc is one of the five that's forced to help Ladybug and Cat Noir. Just my theory on how he most likely went insane from his mistake.


_I'm cold._

He wasn't sure why, it just felt like that. Like he was floating on some invisible abyss that chilled him to the bone. But he felt something else...wetness. How was he wet, when he floating? But, that could only mean….

He gasped and opened his eyes, staring at his surroundings. There was water everywhere. He was floating on the surface, thankfully with his head above the blueness. How did this happen? What had caused it? He tried to remember, tried to think about what had happened before he was knocked out, but a single thought passed through his mind, clouding out the others.

_Marinette's dead…_

What? No, she couldn't be. He'd just been with her: they'd been fighting Hawkmoth, and they were about to make him give up his Miraculous, but then he…

"Oh shit," he said out loud. He'd done this. He'd cataclysmed all of Paris. He drew in a breath and turned over, sticking his head into the water. Below him, he saw the frozen corpses of civilians, scattered on the streets and sidewalks. But something else caught his attention. He grabbed his staff and, stuffing it in his mouth, dove underwater. As he swam closer, he could make out the two figures near a blackened patch of sidewalk. One was Hawkmoth; he could see that from a distance, but as he got closer, he saw the form of the other unfortunate life…

_No. No. No, no, no, NO!_ He stared at the lifeless statue of Ladybug, turned black from the cataclysm. She looked terrified, and was holding an arm out, as if trying to reach out to him. He wanted to scream, to cry out and curse, but of course he couldn't do that because he was underwater. Not wanting to look at the poor body of his lady any longer, he turned and swam back to the surface.

He broke through, gasping, not because of lack of air, but because of all that he'd just seen. Ladybug, Marinette, was dead. Hawkmoth was dead ..._Oh, Father…I'm so sorry._ It was too much for him. He wanted to disappear, wanted to get out of this nightmare. He quickly climbed on top of a floating bus and sat down, shivering with his arms wrapped around his soaking legs.

"Why did you do that?" he asked himself. "You're better than that. You must've been strong enough to repel his orders. You _had _to be." He glared down at his reflection in the rippling water, but he drew back after seeing it. The Cat staring back at him wasn't Cat Noir, rather, his suit was a pure white color that practically glowed in the sun. It was painful to look at.

"What the hell happened to me?" he asked. He stared at his new look, taking in every aspect of it. His eyes were blue, his suit was white; his hair too, had taken on a silvery color. It was too much. Way too much. He could almost feel the strings of his sanity, snapping one by one, with every new thing he saw.

"It was all his fault. My bastard of a father made you do this. If he'd thought before giving you this power, none of this would've happened. Ladybug could've deevilized you, and everything would be normal again. You might've been able to have her hand for the rest of your life. If it weren't for that stupid, careless, BASTARD!" His voice echoed throughout the city. He suddenly realized how empty it was. There wasn't a soul anywhere. He was all alone, no one was even alive. He was stuck in a seemingly endless lake, with no one for company.

_Strings of sanity, snapping one by one._

He quietly leapt from the bus up to a rooftop in a matter of seconds, where he sat in silence. He felt his heart pounding like thunder. His father had made him do this, but in return, he'd received his own downfall. His only son had killed him. He couldn't bear it.

_Strings of sanity. Snapping one by one._

"I'm...I'm a monster," he shivered at the word. "I killed him. I killed myself because of this. I killed ..." Ladybug. He couldn't say her name anymore. He couldn't say anything. It was too much. Way too much.

_Snapping one by one._

He looked at the sky, and even that made him want to vomit. The moon was split in two, a gaping crater in the center, because of him. He suddenly felt detached from it all, his internal pain, the endless wasteland of water, the corpses of dust sitting in the submerged city.

_One by one._

As he looked at all the destruction, he started to laugh. At first it was just a chuckle, but it soon morphed into sadistic and delirious laughter. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he laughed, the drops falling from his face to the water below.

_One. By. One._

"I'll...I'll save you...M'lady," he gasped. "I'll save you from your torturous death. We can finally be together again, forever…" he continued laughing, the sounds echoing across the dead wasteland that was once Paris.

_O ne. B y. O ne._

* * *

When Cat Blanc opened his blue eyes, he discovered that he was standing somewhere different from where Ladybug had deevilized him. It was a dark room, no windows, and a single door opposite from where he was standing. He didn't move; he knew the door was locked, but how did he get here? He giggled.

_This wasn't what I had in mind, _he thought to himself. _I guess Ladybug had some more tricks up her sleeve than I thought._

A sound from behind the door caught his attention. It was a chorus of voices, all men, and they sounded like something bad was happening. Cat Blanc didn't care. He had to get back to his bug as soon as possible. That's all that mattered to him. But before he could move, the door slammed open, and dozens of guards streamed in, right at him. He didn't move.

_O n e. B y. O n e._

The guards crashed into him, pushing and shoving him. He simply smiled at them before attacking as well, punching and kicking at them.

"Hurry!" A girl's voice was heard. "Get him into a cell. Before he destroys us!" The flow of the men increased, and he found himself practically being tossed into the air by them. He kept fighting, but he still felt detached from everything.

_O N E. B Y. O N E._

He started laughing again, maniacally with a triumphant edge to it. One of the guards drew back and he lunged at him, landing blow after blow on the man. He screamed in pain, blood spurting from his mouth. The other guards leapt at him and pinned him down. He was still laughing.

_O N E. B Y. O N E._

Finally, one of the guards managed to sink a tranquilizer dart into his shoulder, and the laughter slowly died into silence. One of the guards stood and grabbed the prone white body that was still smiling. They all turned to the girl who'd been watching from the door.

"Get him in a cell. One with extra thick walls." she ordered. "We can't have him escape. Not with him being this crazy."

The guards obliged, filing slowly out of the dark room, shutting the door behind them.

_O N E….._

_B Y…._

_O N E….._

* * *

**Well, that was my first Miraculous fanfic. I hope you liked it. I know you might be wondering where Cat Blanc was, but that'll be revealed in the Quest for the Miracle Box! I just wanted to write this to see how good I was writing with Cat Blanc's personality. **

**Anyway, I will make sure to post that story eventually, so enjoy yourselves, and see you soon!**


End file.
